The Popular Boy
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Nate is the most popular boy at The LA High School Caitlyn is the outcast. Do they have anything in common? Yes music and Camp Rock. But will Nate notice Caitlyn there? Our will she stay in the shadows forever?
1. Chapter 1

**The Popular Boy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

Caitlyn is social outcast purely by choice and the student population. Why you may ask? She doesn't want to be friends with the slutty bimbo, Botox full and popular cheerleaders and she doesn't want to turn into one. So she stays on her own at the edge of the circle of cliques hers being the last. The loners club number 1 members herself. She is the outsider looking in. The cheerleaders and the jocks were the most popular at High rivalled with the rich my daddy mommy is famous kids. Which actually the two categories were combined.

The most popular girl at the school was Dana, Dana Turner her father being Axel Turner the guy who owns Star Records. She is a smart girl who throws herself around particularly onto the most popular boy. Nate Grey. Yes the Nate Grey who had been signed with Lava Records with his two friends forming the hottest new boy band Connect 3. He was required to stay in school for his last two years. Even though he got mobbed everyday by the thousand or so girls who went to the school. He still needed to learn.

Caitlyn doesn't reckon she has anything in common with anyone at school except the people who share her hair or eye colour but that doesn't make them buddies. Her hair is unique in its own way it's curly slightly fizzy sometimes. This earns her the nickname Fizzy Whizzy. The only thing she does have in common with someone is school is music and it's Nate Grey. He is in a band, he has made music his career. She loves producing music she has every software available, she's taking a number of music classes at school and some advanced. She can play guitar, piano, recorder and flute. She also sings but she doesn't reckon she's that good.

She was so glad it was summer the next day. 6 weeks of freedom, no school, no cheerleaders. Some homework but 6 weeks to make music. 6 weeks of Camp Rock.

Camp Rock is one of the best music camps in America anyone who wants to be someone goes to Camp Rock if they can afford it and get to it. Thankfully Caitlyn's parents paid to get her out of there hair for the summer. And Caitlyn, she couldn't care less. She was just so excited to have every summer about music. Rumour has it there was going to be three celebrities at Camp this year. Two being instructors and one being a camper. Caitlyn had a feeling it was Connect 3 but she bet none of them especially Nate would recognize her.

How wrong she was.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**The Popular Boy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**In the last chapter it should have said Nate had been signed with his two brothers not his friends.**

**Chapter 2**

Her bags were unpacked and she had settled in. Hell she settled in the second she stepped on the Camp Rock bus. She was with her friends who didn't judge on her anything but herself. And she was smiling really smiling not fake smiling, if she thought about it she probably hadn't really smiled truly since last year at Camp. Unless she had been on the phone to someone from Camp but that was rarely. Until last year when she meet Mitchie. But Mitchie didn't know Caitlyn wasn't happy at home or at school heck no one at Camp did. Micthie had only known Caitlyn for 6 weeks so in there phone calls she couldn't tell if the emotion Caitlyn put in her tone was fake or real. She acted for her family, her teachers and her peers but at Camp Rock she didn't have to act she could be herself. And she loved it. Well until she saw Nate then, then she was scared. Would he recognize? Would he sell her out to Camp Rock as a faker? Probably not he probably didn't even know who she was. How wrong she was.

She was walking around Camp soaking up the atmosphere and smiling to her face.

"I guess by that smile on your face you like it here more then back home," said a voice

Startled by the voice Caitlyn looked up suddenly and since she wasn't looking were she was going tripped over a tree root.

A hand stretched out in front of her face and she grabbed it allowing the person who had startled her from her quiet walk. And then she looked up to see Nate Grey.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"I said I guess by that smile on your face you like it here more then back home," repeated Nate

"You recognize me?" asked Caitlyn shock registering on her face and in her voice.

"Of course we go to the same school, we have every music class that we can possibly take together, and everyone calls you Frizzy Whizzy. You observe everyone and walk about with a fake smile on your face when a teacher asks if you're ok. You walk about with an small sad smile on your face when you think no one is looking but they are," explained Nate

"Obviously you I take it," said Caitlyn

Nate nodded.

"Why?" asked Caitlyn

"Would you like to go for a walk with me and I'll explain?" asked Nate

Caitlyn thought for a moment before nodding.

They walked in silence for a moment.

"So why do you observe me?" asked Caitlyn

"Because you're interesting to watch. I don't mean that creepily most people are easy to read. And if they aren't I like to try and read them to see what kind of person they are. To see if they are someone I can be friends with. But for me to want to see that I have to be interested in them. What interested me about you is you're always on your own. You keep your walls up and you're pretend. I wanted to know why. So I tired to read your face in class. You don't smile and if you do it is when doing something involving music. Your face lights up and your eager to learn but then in every other class I have with you. You don't say anything unless called on but you don't put your hand up to be called on and you keep your head buried in a book. Then at lunch you either sit outside with a sandwich and your laptop making music or you sit in the library doing the same but without the sandwich," explained Nate

"Sounds like you're following me," said Caitlyn

"A couple of times. You interest me Caitlyn Gellar and I really want to know you. I watch the why you would but a fake smile on your face when teachers would ask if you were alight. And everytime you would say fine. But then I would watch people pick on you and I would see the anger pass across your face, the resilience in your eyes and the determination in your steps as you turned and walked away not listening to anything anyone said to you. I watched you look on in disgust as girls throw themselves at boys and your turn your nose up at the shorts skirts they wear. But most of you intrigue me because your different because your real," explained Nate "And do you know what I've learned from watching you for two years?" asked Nate

"I'm intrigued to hear," smiled Caitlyn

"You think that girls who throw themselves on guys and wear short skirts are either sluts or bimbos or both. You eat and you're real. This tells me you don't believe eating just a salad and water is essential to live life or fill your self with so much Botox that you can't smile. I have learned that you love music and reading. That you want to get the hell out of school so you can become a music producer and that your strong willed but silent because you don't take the bullying but you don't fight back and I'm guessing that's because you don't want to taut them. Your face shows no emotion but that sad little smile and now your real smile. You don't show anything on your face when your bullied because if you have no reaction they have no reason to taut you," answered Nate

"You seem to have me all figured out," smiled Caitlyn

"Not completely I know there is still a lot to learn. If you'd let me. Those walls of yours are still pretty high," smiled Nate

"But your gunna try?" asked Caitlyn

"As the song says I'm gunna try will you let me see beneath your beautiful," said Nate "And now, now I will leave you to think it though," answered Nate and with that his pressed a kiss to her cheek and walked off.

Caitlyn looked around her surroundings and show she was back at her cabin.

"Nate," she called before he was out of earshot

"Yeah," he called turning around hands wedge in his jeans pockets.

"Could we do this again sometime?" she asked

Nate came back over to her.

"Why don't we swop numbers and then if either of us need to talk over the next six weeks or after. We text each other any time reasonably unless it's urgent and we meet up. Here we could meet up on the pier and if you want to meet up at home we could find somewhere," said Nate

"Under the willow tree by the lake in the park," said Caitlyn

"So numbers?" asked Nate

Caitlyn nodded now glad she had someone to confide in.

"I do have one question?" asked Caitlyn as they swopped numbers.

"Shoot," replied Nate

"Why did you wait until now to talk to me?" asked Caitlyn "If you've been watching me for two years,"

"I knew you were coming here and it was a place to were we wouldn't know anyone from school. Its common ground and it's like your home. I would have done it last year but I wasn't here and now I am. So I think we shouldn't think about the why's and the past but the here and now and what's. I'll see you around," he explained before he headed off.

It was a while later and Caitlyn was in the cafeteria on her own. Mitchie had gone off with Shane and her other friends were scattered around Camp. She could see Nate and Jason talking to Brown and she sighed. Her phone beeped.

Smile

Nate

You watching me again popstar

Caitlyn

So what if I am Caity.

You need a walk?

Nate

I'm ok.

And Caity? Seriously.

Caitlyn

Yes Caity seriously.

Remember you don't have to pretend around me

Nate

A walk would be nice.

Caity

Pier?

Nate

Yeah meet you there

Caitlyn

It Nate a few minutes to get out of the conversation with Brown and Jason but when he did he headed straight to the pier. But when he got there Caitlyn wasn't there. But she soon arrived her and a book.

"Is that safe near water?" asked Nate

Caitlyn nodded.

"I don't want to talk I want companionship," explained Caitlyn

"You want some company but you want silence. You want to feel needed but not have the need to talk," said Nate understanding what she was after.

Caitlyn nodded.

"So what you reading?" asked Nate

"Twilight," answered Caitlyn flickering to her bookmarked placed.

"Isn't that your tenth time reading it?" asked Nate

Caitlyn looked at him.

"What I'm observant," he exclaimed

"Something like that," answered Caitlyn referring to the number of times she had read the book.

So while Caitlyn lost herself in her book, Nate lost himself in the sereneness of their surroundings and the peaceful look on Caitlyn's face. He stared for a while across the lake towards the hill or mountain that he could see across the vast stretch of water.

"Beautiful here isn't it?" asked Caitlyn

Nate snapped his head to look at her and smiled.

"Yeah," he said "Nothing like back home it's peaceful and truthful and beautiful,"

"I love it hear it's better than school or home this is home," said Caitlyn a smile on her face.

"You don't like it at home?" asked Nate

"I was a mistake a drunken mistake. A mistake that turned which turned into a forced loveless marriage for the sake of reputation of the families. My parents want me out of their hair so they get me all the latest software, equipment and technology for producing plus over things so I won't bother them. They send me here every summer so I'm out of their hair. I eat out as often as I can or in my room so they don't have to see me but there hardly ever in so it doesn't really matter," said Caitlyn

Before Nate could respond to the confession that Caitlyn had just poured out to him his phone rang. He reached for it to silence it but saw it was the call he had been waiting for.

"Do you mind I'll only be a sec," said Nate

"Not at all," smiled Caitlyn

Nate got up and walked down the pier before answering the phone and Caitlyn lost herself in the book but listened to Nate's call.

"Hey" he said and then silence as the other person answered and said something.

"Really that great thanks bye," Nate said in reply and then he was back by Caitlyn's side phone away.

"What if I said I could get you out of the house more?" asked Nate

"I'd be grateful but you can't," said Caitlyn

"I made a phone call when I left you this morning to the studio back home. I got you if you want it an internship in producing," said Nate "That was our producer calling to say the studio heads were ok with it," he added

Caitlyn's jaw dropped.

"I'm amazing I know," said Nate

Caitlyn reached out a hand an playful hit him in the arm.

"Hey," he said

"Thank you," she said

"It's nothing," said Nate

"Oh my gosh I, I can't wait when, when can I start?" asked Caitlyn

"You obviously can't get your words out either. When we go back. I can go with you if you want to go around the studio and to the meeting but you will need a parent to sign to confirm that you are allowed to do this do you think your parents would agree?" asked Nate

"It would get me out of there hair so probably and I turned 18 in September so I could always wait," said Caitlyn

"I know money is no object put it's a paid internship you do have to go to school but you can do the internship after school and on weekends and your are not required to do it in the summer because you can come hear which is sort of like learning," said Nate

"What why?" asked Caitlyn a smile on her face.

"Because you're my friend and I want to that smile more often," said Nate

Caitlyn just smiled again and the two returned to how they were before in silence reading and admiring the views.

But the two were so comfortable with each other that Caitlyn had leant on Nate and was now snuggled into him reading peacefully her smile still stretched across her face.

Little did they know they weren't in for a peaceful summer, development across the lake was going to turn the sereneness into a storm. With Caitlyn and Nate at the centre of it as well as Brown. Camp Star had arrived and the Turner's were at the heart of it all and going to wreck havoc for Camp rock but Dana didn't know that Caitlyn her number one victim was there or Nate and she was going to be surprised when she saw the side he had chosen.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**The Popular Boy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

Sad that is how Caitlyn felt. Her time with Nate was about to be cut short. How dare someone else open another Camp across the lake. And not just anyone but Dana Turner's dad. And if Dana was here then Nate would go over there and forget about her. During this rant Caitlyn was pacing up and down the pier, kicking out at one of the wooden supports and not knowing a certain curly haired boy was observing her.

Stupid Dana, kick. Stupid rant giving her a headache, kick. Stupid support, kick. Stupid, stupid, kick. Ow.

"Caitlyn," called Nate as he walked down to her

Caitlyn turned her leg still swing as she had been about to kick out once more. But with her leg in the air her balance was off and she fell into the lake.

"Caitlyn," shouted Nate taking off his jacket about to dive in after her.

"I'm here," she said

Nate turned and there she was stood on shore dripping wet and shivering.

Nate grabbed his jacket and rushed over to her.

"Where you about to jump in after me popstar?" she asked

"You cold?" asked Nate

"A little and you didn't answer my question," she replied

"Yeah," said Nate as he placed his jacket around her shoulders.

"I'll walk you to your cabin," he added

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Caitlyn realized something.

"You were watching me all that time weren't you?" she asked

"Is it bad if I say yes?" asked Nate cringing

"Yes!" cried Caitlyn "I must of looked so stupid," she groaned

"Little crazy. What were you doing anyway?" asked Nate  
"I was annoyed," muttered Caitlyn  
"So you took all your angry out on the wooden support of the pier and probably bruised your toe," chuckled Nate

Caitlyn nodded.

"Your one weird girl," he chuckled

"Thanks I think," said Caitlyn

"In a good way. Your crazy, you eat and your head strong you're totally unlike any girl at our school," he said

"Yeah I have a mind of my own and I don't follow your girlfriend around," muttered Caitlyn

"Girlfriend! Dana's not my girlfriend I can't stand her," said Nate

"Sorry I knew that I don't know why that came out," stammered Caitlyn

"Why don't you go get changed and then we can over to the bonfire together?" asked Nate

"I'd like that," smiled Caitlyn before she disappeared into her cabin

Nate sat on the steps to wait knowing she won't be long. And low and behold she came out minutes later her damp hair framing her face, a light brown long sleeved top hugging her body with a sleeveless open jumper over the top and light blue jeans hugging her legs.

"You look beautiful," said Nate

"Thank you," smiled Caitlyn

"Shall we?" asked Nate offering out his arm

"We shall," said Caitlyn lopping her arm throw Nate's as they head down to the canoes.

"Hey Nate," said Caitlyn as they paddled though the water

"Yeah?" asked Nate

"Can we sit at the back just in case I need to get out quickly?" asked Caitlyn

"You mean in case Dana spots you and starts coming over?" asked Nate

"Yeah or she spots me and starts talking about and telling everyone I'm a depressed bitch," added Caitlyn

Nate said no word as he jumped out on to Camp Star ground and pulled the canoe up before helping Caitlyn out.

"Caitlyn Anne Marie Gellar there is no way you are a depressed bitch. There's a reason why you're sad at school and its Dana and your parents. It's all there fault and don't ever let anyone tell you it's yours," said Nate

Caitlyn nodded and mumbled something.

"Verbal answer?" asked Nate

"Ok," smiled Caitlyn

"Proper smile," said Nate smiling

At this Caitlyn broke out into a proper smile and was then blinded by a flash from Nate's camera phone.

"Hey," cried Caitlyn running after him as he took off. "Nate no fair," she called

But then she bumped into someone. Mitchie.

"Sorry," she said

"Caitlyn I'm your friend you don't need to talk to me like that. Now what's going on with you and Nate?" she asked

"Nothing were just friends," smiled Caitlyn

"Hmm," said Micthie

"Really he understands. I can talk to him about anything and not feel judge. It's amazing, he's amazing," smiled Caitlyn

"I never knew you felt so highly of me Caity," said a voice

Caitlyn turned round to see Nate and she blushed.

"Mitchie!" she cried horrified as she turned back to her friend

"Sorry. You coming on stage with us tonight?" she asked

"No not tonight," said Caitlyn

Mitchie raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain but not now. Not here and not tonight. But one day in these next few weeks I will explain," said Caitlyn

"Ok," said Micthie before she headed off.

"Come on let's grab a seat at the back," smiled Nate

"What are you smiling at?" asked Caitlyn

"You. Your going to open up to Micthie," said Nate

"Well I've opened up to you," said Caitlyn

"Yeah but I know you. Mitchie doesn't know about school," said Nate

"Yeah I guess your right. But it still took a lot of courage to talk to you," said Caitlyn

"Hmm oh no incoming," said Nate

Caitlyn glanced up to Dana threading her way though the crowd towards them. "Nate," she called

"She hasn't seen you, you wanna get out of here?" asked Nate

"I'll slip away while you talk to her," said Caitlyn that small sad smile returning to her face

"Oh no you don't I don't want to talk to her go left," he murmured

And just as someone passed in front of Dana, Caitlyn and Nate moved to the left and sat down behind a tall guy who blocked them from Dana's view.

With the show about to start Dana had no choice but to turn around and go back to stage but as she did Nate's phone beeped.

I know I saw you

Find me later

Dana

"Why won't she just leave me alone?" asked Nate

Caitlyn giggled and at this Nate smiled.

"Hey you're smiling again," he said

"I was smiling before," she muttered

"When Dana was on her way over no you weren't that was your fake I'm ok smile," smiled Nate

"Didn't realize I was doing it," sighed Caitlyn

"Hey it's ok to be intimidated by Dana you know. She intimidates me," said Nate

"She has no reason to intimate you. She can't crush you she can crush me," said Caitlyn

"She's a scary girl. She has no reason to crush you and I won't let her not here not anymore anywhere," said Nate

"Thank you," whispered Caitlyn resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" asked Nate "You need to go?" he added

"No I'm ok right here cuz you're here," Caitlyn replied

Half an hour later it was all over and Dana had corned Nate but in doing so had spotted Caitlyn who was clinging to Nate's arm.

"Well, well if it is Fizzy Whizzy what the hell are you doing here?" asked Dana glaring at her

"I go to Camp Rock," said Caitlyn

"They let you in boy there standards must be low," sneered Dana "You've moving over here right Natey?" she asked

"No," said Nate

"What? You want to go to that loser camp?" Dana asked

"That loser camp as you put is the greatest place ever I have been to that camp for 5 years and I wouldn't change in your camp was the last camp on earth," stated Nate

"But this camp as state of the equipment you and your bros can record and said things straight to your producer. And I'm here," said Dana

"One you're preaching to a lost cause. I would never come to this camp. Two your dad's record company is the enemy of mine you really think we'd be so stupid to record were your dad could find it and pass it off as his own. Three I can't stand you and four Connect 3's producer is stood right next to me so I don't have to send anything to her goodbye," retorted

"What!" shouted Caitlyn and Dana

"I said goodbye Dana come on Caity," said Nate

"Her you going there because of her because of the depressed nerd!" shrieked Dana

Nate turned round and glared. "I am going to Camp Rock because it is like my second home, my uncle is there my brothers are there and my friends are there," he stated "Now goodnight,"

With that Nate walked off Caitlyn behind him and he didn't listen to another word Dana shriek. The row back to Camp Rock was silent and when they spent back onto the beach at Camp Rock Caitlyn spoke.

"That was amazing," breathed Caitlyn

"I wasn't telling the whole truth back there," admitted Nate

"About what?" asked Caitlyn

"Here I wasn't coming back to her just because of my brother, brown, friends and the fact it has been a second home for nearly all of my life. Your part of that reason as well. I need to be around you and you need to be around me," confessed Nate

"Oh I need to be around you do I," laughed Caitlyn

"If you didn't you wouldn't be around me so much," said Nate

"Hmm true. But you understand me, you know me properly, you get me you see the real me, you stare into my soul and see my pain you-" said Caitlyn

"Love you," whispered Nate

"What?" asked Caitlyn

Nate drew in a ragged breath.

"I love you," he whispered

"I no one's ever said that to me before," whispered Caitlyn as tears started to cascade down her face.

"Damn it Caity I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered pulling her towards him.

"I'm happy I feel loved because you love me I can't say it back not yet but I can say I like you a lot and I can say one other thing," whispered Caitlyn

"What?" murmured Nate has his hands reached out to cup Caitlyn's face and his thumbs brushed away her tears.

"Kiss me," she whispered

Letting out a breath Nate lowered his lips to Caitlyn's and brushed against them before moulding his own to hers. One hand snaked though her hair to support her neck as he dipped her. His other hand went to her waist to pull her against him as her arms wrapped around his neck to hold herself up.

And there witness the twinkling stars in the midnight blue sky above. And one seething Dana Turner who had captured the kiss on her phone.

Nate's private life was about to be aired as dirty laundry or so she thought.

The next morning Caitlyn was smiling when she woke up. She was going out with Nate Grey the most popular boy at school and a third of the hottest boy bands in the world. And no one knew. She lay in bed still smiling, smiling even as she picked up her as it beeped.

Pier?

N

10 mins

Caity

Quickly dressing in a pair of dark blue denim short, flips flops and a strappy red tank top Caitlyn headed down to the pier ignoring her friends calls to go to breakfast.

Once she got to the pier she saw Nate pacing. He was very cute when he was annoyed and those dark blue jeans made him look hot. But anyway he wanted to talk to her.

"Hey," she called

Nate turned around and smiled. "Hey," he whispered as she reached him his fingers reaching out to rest of her hips and tugs her towards him.

"Nate no one knows," whispered Caitlyn as he dipped his head towards hers.

He sighed and pulled back.

"That's the problem someone does," said Nate pulling out his phone and turning it round to show Caitlyn the picture of them.

"What?" asked Caitlyn

"Someone tired to send this to Hot Tunes Tv. Unfortunately when ever anything gets of us get set somewhere and it has connect 3 or one of are names on it. It also gets set to our publicist and she sent it to me. Why we don't know why that happens but sometimes were glad. Our publicist has managed to get hot tunes not to publish the picture but she can't hold of it much longer unless I release a statement," said Nate

"Nate you have press I get it I don't mind," said Caitlyn

"You don't care if the picture gets released?" asked Nate

"Yeah but not my name not yet," said Caitlyn

"It won't take them long to find out who you are," said Nate

"You can do a show with someone you trust when we go back home can't you. But just for now can we keep it as quiet as we can?" asked Caitlyn

"I'll let my publicist know the picture can be released," said Nate pulling out his phone.

Hey Nat I spoke the girl in the photo. The photo can go out but her name is being kept out of the press for now.

My statement is: She is my girlfriend. She's someone who is very special to me and I care a lot for and I want our privacy to be respected.

Nate

Ok

Nat

"Right well that should be on hot tunes in the next 10 seconds," smiled Nate

"Breakfast?" asked Caitlyn "Ooh and send me that photo," she added

"Breakfast" confirmed Nate as they headed towards the mess hall.

But when they got there.

"Caitlyn you're on hot tunes," said Micthie

"You weren't kidding," said Caitlyn turning to Nate

They made there way over to the TV to see and hear what the reporter was saying.

"Its bad news for all you Nate Grey lovers out there. It appears that this popstar is off the market. Hot tunes received this picture late last night. Of Nate and his girlfriend. Who is she no one knows. But Nate has issued a statement saying she's someone who is very special to him and he cares a lot for her. But he wants their privacy to be respected. When we find out more you'll be the first to know,"

Half the mess hall turned to look at Nate and Caitlyn the latter blushes and buries her head in Nate's chest.

"Ok let's leave them alone," shouted Brown

The whole mess hall turns back to their breakfasts.

"You're eating with me I want to know everything," said Brown

"Brown you're like a teenaged girl. That kiss was everything," said Nate

"We'll be talking later," said Brown walking off

"Hey were meant to be eating. So let's grab some food and go get integrated by our friends," said Caitlyn

"Sounds like a plan," said Nate sounding dubious.

"I'm going to say we want to eat and then we will tell all. I'm going to come clean to them. They saw what went down with Dana last night they deserve to know," said Caitlyn

So grabbing a plate each and filling them with food Nate and Caitlyn headed over to Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Ella, Barron, Sander, Peggy and Lola.

"Explain," said Micthie

"We're going to eat," said Caitlyn "And then we can go sit somewhere and we will talk," said Caitlyn

The group nodded and watched the couple as they ate.

"Mind not watching us eat it's creepy," said Nate

Just minutes later the group are sat in Brown's office with Brown and Connie also present.

"You said there was nothing else to tell," said Brown

"About us but Caity has some thing she wants to say and you're a father figure to her. And Connie your like her second mum and she wanted you both here," explained Nate

Caitlyn took a deep breath and looked at Nate who smiled reassuringly.

"You probably all saw or heard what went down with Dana last night," said Caitlyn

Heads nods.

"Nate and I go to the same school as her. She's popular and I'm not I'm a loner. I'm not usually this happy girl you all see. Most of the year I'm this sad locked up girl with no friends and no happiness. Dana and most of the school bully me. I keep my walls up and I don't let anyone in ever. At home it's the same I was a mistake a drunken mistake. A mistake which turned into a forced loveless marriage for the sake of reputation of families. My parents want me out of their hair so they get me all the latest software, equipment and technology for producing plus over things so I won't bother them. They send me here every summer so I'm out of their hair. I eat out as often as I can or in my room so they don't have to see me but there hardly ever in so it doesn't really matter. The point is at home at school I'm sad but I love this place and I can be myself you guys are family all of you and I'm sorry I haven't opened up to you before. I didn't want to because I thought you'd all laugh but it's great to open to someone about things like this. Nate came to me this year here and started talking to me about back home. Turns out he's been watching me for the past two years and knows everything about me, it took one conversation with him to break down the walls, for me to open up. And I'm sorry I haven't done it before," explained Caitlyn

"I'm bullied," said Mitchie

Everyone's looks at her.

"Not by the school and I have, had one friend but the most popular girl she bullies me she's a bit like Tess," said Mitchie

"Friends are key," said Sander

"Yeah these guys saved me from being bullied," said Lola indicating to Barren and Sander.

No one notices that Connie has been gone out of the room since the end of the Caitlyn's confession. But when she comes back in she speaks.

"Friends are key but you and Micthie shouldn't have to worry about friends. I've just spoken to my husband and your parents and if it's ok with you. You can come and live with us," said Connie

"Like sisters?" asked Mitchie

Connie nodded and the two girls rushed to hug her.

"Looks like I'm moving," said Nate

"What?" asked Caitlyn turning round

"I live in NYC with mum, while Shane and Nate resided in LA with dad because the main our main record label the main office is there. It won't take to much to get me moved and going to Micthie's school," said Nate

Caitlyn broke it a smile and ran over to hug Nate.

She had a proper family and she was happy. Now the only problem was Dana and Camp Star.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**The Popular Boy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

"People never do what they say their going to do," groaned Caitlyn.

5 minutes later her curly haired boyfriend came running down the dock.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," apologized Nate.

"It's fine," sighed Caitlyn.

"I got held up," muttered Nate.

"With Dana," said Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn she came onto me," groaned Nate.

"I trust you," smiled Caitlyn "It's her I don't trust," she added.

"Does anyone?" asked Nate.

"Her father," muttered Caitlyn snuggling into him.

"Apart from to him she's a devious, cunning, sneaky, obnoxious, sly bitch," muttered Nate.

"You do know most of those words mean the same thing don't you? asked Caitlyn laughing.

"Are you mocking me?" asked Nate.

"No," smirked Caitlyn.

"I think you are," grinned Nate wiggling his fingers.

"No, no tickling!" shirked Caitlyn.

Moments later Caitlyn was giggling and wriggling on the pier.

"Nate stop," she giggled.

"Nope. Say my boyfriend is the best, hottest musician in the world," he grinned.

Minutes later Caitlyn was almost breathless from laughter.

"Ok, ok I give in," she gasped.

Nate pinned her hands above her head as he straddled her waist effectively making it extremely hard for her to move.

"And?" he asked.

"Nate Grey, my boyfriend is the hottest and best musician in the world," she gasped.

"Thank you," he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Ahem!" came a voice.

The couple looked up to see Shane smirking.

"Sorry to interrupt," he chuckled. "But Brown has an announcement."

Moments later the entire camp were gathered in the mess hall.

"Camp Star have declared war!" announced Brown.

Suddenly summer didn't look so bright.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**The Popular Boy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

"So Nate, you ready for the big camp war?" asked Dana, as she fluttered her eyebrows at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nate.

"I came to see you," smiled Dana, as she messed with her hair.

"Dana. I have a girlfriend. I'm not interested in you," said Nate. "And just for the record, I never have been."

"What!" screeched Dana.

"I've always hung around your group because it was expected of me but I never liked any of you. Yeah the guys were cool to hang with, but you girls were just throwing yourselves at me and to be honest it makes you seem like sluts," explained Nate. "I can't wait to be rid of you next year," he added.

"What?" asked Dana, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I'm moving to LA," smiled Nate.

"You're going to live Frizzy Whizzy alone," scoffed Dana.

"No, there's only one reason I'm moving to LA and that's because Caity is," explained Nate, as he looked over Dana's shoulder and spotted the girl in question.

A smile broke across his face. "Hey gorgeous," he called.

"I thought you didn't like me," smiled Dana.

"I don't. I'm talking to Caitlyn," smiled Nate, as Caitlyn came to stand next to him and as Nate turned to her, Dana let out a frustrated shriek and stomped away.

Smiles soon turned to grins and then overflowed into giggles that melted into each other as Nate captured Caitlyn's mouth.

"Hey lovebirds, we've got rehearsals," called Shane.

"Lovebirds, where?" asked Jason, frantically looking around.

"He means Nate and Caitlyn Jay, because they're in love," explained Mitchie.

"Oh, can I take a picture of them for my bird book?" asked Jason.

"No," said Nate, his forehead resting against Caitlyn's.

"Oh, let him have his fun" muttered Caitlyn.

"You want to be known as love birds in his book?" asked Nate.

"Well I love you," whispered Caitlyn.

"Really?" asked Nate

Caitlyn nodded, and ignoring the calls of their friends, Nate leant down to kiss Caitlyn.

They were so wrapped in their own world that they didn't see the flash from Jason's camera. They probably wouldn't have even known he'd taken a picture if he hadn't called out, "I've got a picture of the lovebirds.

"Jason!" shouted Nate.

"Uh oh," gulped Jason, before he took off, Nate after him. "Give me that camera!"

The others left behind laughed and followed at a leisurely pace.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
